


Your hard drive is filthy

by Kosakoni



Category: Shame (2011), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Brandon is ashamed, Everyone just want a hug, M/M, Poor Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosakoni/pseuds/Kosakoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name was Charles, he came from London and Brandon needs to fire him. Because he wants to take him right now. “There was this E-Mail and ...” Charles just nodded and Brandon watched his long, pale fingers flew over the keyboard, Brandon had once covered accidental with his semen. He leaned over Charles, while gripping the back of his chair hard, as soon as he could smell the apple in his brunet hair. But before he could get lost in a fantasy, Charles closed the lid of his black laptop and leaned back.<br/>“I'm finish.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your hard drive is filthy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on holiday so I have time. Much time and there are so many ideas inside my head, I'm just writing them all out. This one happened after a very bad day and based on a post on tumblr: http://xavierstea.tumblr.com/post/59651683357/your-hard-drive-is-filthy  
> It's sad and it's a little basicly written. It's just from Brandon's view. How he see's Charles, and him beginning to realize he's not the only one with issues. 
> 
> Just one tiny mode - I've only know the basic of Shame. So don't take this seriously in connection with the movie. I didn't saw it and my readers don't need to see it either. But people tell it's good. Do as you'll like. But my FF just uses the characters. 
> 
> I hope very much you'll enjoy it. I'm sorry if there may be miss spellings. They're all yours ;-)

“Your hard drive is filthy.” The IT from his office said one second, before he quit. And Brandon felt shame. 

 

~*~

 

“There is this guy, I know. He's good with computers and seemed to be intelligent.” His sister said while making dinner and Brandon just tried not to think about his next wanking materiel. He knew that he should stop it, before someone in his office will know, but … it's like a fucking drug. 

 

“And?” He tried to sound casual - he failed. She turned around and frowned. “And? I heard you were searching. At least you could give him a chance.” Her blue eyes were concerned and Brandon didn't understood, why she was concerned about him, if it was he, who should be feeling like that for her. 

 

~*~

 

Brandon didn't interviewed the guy, but his assistant did. Instead he sees him the first time he brings his laptop down. From behind, he could just see wavy and soft looking, brunet hair, but from the front … 

 

Intense, big, blue eyes. Red beautiful and perfect lips which would look just as perfect on his cock. Long lashes. Pale, but freckled skin. And Brandon felt his cock underneath his shorts stiffen. 

 

His name was Charles, he came from London and Brandon needs to fire him. Because he wants to fuck him right now. “There was this E-Mail and ...” Charles just nodded and Brandon watched his long, pale fingers flew over the keyboard, Brandon had once covered accidental with his semen. He leaned over Charles, while gripping the back of his chair hard, as soon as he could smell the apple in his brunet hair. But before he could get lost in a fantasy, Charles closed the lid of his black laptop and leaned back. 

 

“I'm finish.” His teeth were worrying his red lips and Brandon feared for a moment, the young man will quit. Like the last one. But the look he has inside his eyes was more like the one Brandon wore, after looking at his reflection. 

 

“I'm sorry, if you feel disturbed by - ...” Brandon tried. At least it's all he could do. But Charles shrugged and slipped black framed glasses on, without even looking at him. 

 

“It's not my concern, just … the next time you should activate your firewall and …” Brandon wasn't sure if this was really happening. “Cover your cam. Some sites uses them for blackmailing their hires.” 

 

“Eh … thank you?” He stood there for several seconds, before he turned around. It's not like he was very interested on the guy, but there was something on him, that made him uneasy. 

 

~*~

 

His sister told him, Charles worked from Job, to Job. His CV said the same. His colleague instead … 

 

“I have heard he had studied on Oxford, before going to the MIT.” Brandon rolled his eyes and swallowed his lunch, while reading the newspaper. “Alex had done some research and found an article in which it's look like that Xavier was caught with a professor.” This wasn't good, he thought and folded slowly the paper. Because he had let himself three times fantasying about Charles. Once more, just was … 

 

“No!” - “Yes. They caught him blowing his professor. This was the reason he was fired from Oxford. I mean, he was twenty. If I would have done my degree so early with sucking cock, I would have done it, too.” 

 

The women laughed and Brandon walked out of the lunchroom. Suddenly he just felt sick for their amusement. But not alone because of them, but also of himself. He couldn't get fast enough inside the man stalls. As soon, as the door was closed, he opened his trouser and took his hard cock inside his hand. 

 

Alone with the picture of Charles' sucking him, he came within two strokes. 

 

He couldn't look him in the eyes for one week. 

 

~*~

 

“Would you like to accompany me to a cup of coffee?” Brandon asked Charles one day. Not because he really would do something like that with his colleague, but the brunet was very silent, while tapping on his laptop. More than usually. 

 

And he watched his fast tipping fingers suddenly stilling. “No.” the answer is direct, short, but held some repressed emotion. 

 

“Is it because of … what you see?” Brandon knew he should stop going online on these sites, but … it's this or fucking with a stranger. 

 

“No.” Again short and again he just wanted to know what it was. 

 

“Then why?” Suddenly his laptop was closed firmly and then Charles held it at him, without looking at him. Slowly he took it from his hand, while watching blue eyes filled with shame and insecure. “Kay, then … thank you.” He whispered and walked out of the small office area. He thought about it while he worked, and later at home. 

 

But had forgotten about it after his morning wank and so, as he found the letter of Charles' quitting his Job, he's shocked. 

 

~*~

 

“I had meet Charles today.” Brandon nearly jerked and looked up at his sister. 

 

“And?” She clenched her jaw in annoyance about his typical question. 

 

“Nothing. Just thought maybe you know, why he had quit. I had asked him, but he had said it wasn't his thing.” Brandon slowly nodded and looked down at the newspaper again. But his mind just was filled with questions. 

 

~*~

 

Brandon came from a meeting, as he see's Charles through the windows of a cafe. He sat alone, while shredding serviettes and looking from time to time at another table. He had nothing else to do, so he walked into the small shop, before ordering two coffees. After he payed, he took them and walked to Charles, where he put one cup right before his hands. Finally they stopped from shredding more serviettes. 

 

“I'm not letting you buy me a coffee for blowing you!” Even if his words were very low spoken, for Brandon it felt like a scream into his face. 

 

“I never - ...” He tried, like he always did, but Charles shook his head and stood up. Both, without even looking into his eyes. 

 

“No need to. Because on the day you have asked me, there were already six before you. Don't you know, I didn't knew what they told about me?” Brandon was shocked. And for the first time, the shame he felt, wasn't because what he had done, but what his colleagues had done. He just didn't got the chance to explain anything, as another guy came to them and laughed in a way, it made him sick. 

 

“Hey, hey. You're not just leaving, do you? I mean … I just had meet her again.” He looked at the black haired guy, then back, where he had sat with a young woman. The both had flirted with each other, while Charles … had done what? 

 

“Yeah, best fucking, blind date ever.” Charles said with a frown and walked out of the shop. The guy said something about a nasty asshole, and Brandon followed Charles outside. 

 

“Now I know, why you had quit, but … what do you do now? I thought you needed a Job?” He watched Charles, who suddenly stopped, and Brandon asked himself why such a lovely creature could have done to deserve such an broken life. 

 

“I'm … cleaning apartments.” The answer was said with so much shame, that Brandon was shocked. As he walked around Charles, he looked into his eyes. Which still avoided his. 

 

“But you're … you're from Oxford. You're a fucking genius. Why the fuck do you think, it's your Job to clean people's homes?” Brandon didn't thought, the other would look him into the eyes. But then he did and he suddenly knew, that there was someone who was exactly as broken, as he was. 

 

“You should know.” He said in a low tone and it's breaking his heart. “They did wrote about me, who blew one professors cock. But they didn't wrote about me, having already my degree and being his boyfriend. Nobody will every knew, that he had cheated on his wife, with me. I just did find out two months later that he was married. Because it's no story which would sell itself. Who wants to read about a twenty years old, who's in love with his professor? Who in the end will tell everybody, you have seduced him.” 

 

Brandon felt like he was the first person, Charles told this to. “I'm sorry.” It was all he could say in this moment, but Charles just shrugged with one shoulder and looked again away from him. 

 

“It's my own fault. And it's the reason, you should really be careful. I have read you're a good lawyer.” Charles smiled bitter and Brandon felt his stomach clench. “You would be surprised how easy it would be to take this away from you.” Then Charles turned once more and walked away. Just like that. Leaving him alone, once again with questions. But also the thought, that maybe there was really still something worth it, to fight against his addiction. 

 

~*~

 

A half year later, Brandon has nearly lost his Job, his sister and he knew that it's enough. He really needed help. He couldn't do it alone. And as he opened the door, looked into soft, blue eyes, which he knew they wouldn't prejudged him, he knows that there will be help indeed. 

 

“There are things … if it's too much for you, I wouldn't … be surprised.” But Charles just shook his head and walked past him. 

 

“It's okay. But I'm not doing it for the money.” Brandon closed the door, while watching Charles inspecting his laptop. His hand was gripping the wall, because he feared that he may jumping Charles right now. Slowly his laptop was closed and the brunet turned around at him. Blue eyes intense and beautiful red lips smiling soft. 

 

“I am not … not telling … I am ...” Brandon swallowed the shame, as he closed his eyes. He opened them in hurry, as a hand closed around his own and he's lost. He was lost back when first looking into deep, blue eyes. But now … “I have really bad issues.” He whispered and felt tears on his cheeks, while his hand is squeezed with a promising strength. 

 

“I've issues, too.” But he was smiling, Brandon thought and let him, because it was beautiful to see him finally like that. 

 

Maybe with Charles by his side, he would smile like that, too. 

 

~*~ One year later ~*~

 

As Brandon awoke, he slid from the bed, naked as always and walked into the bathroom. There he positioned himself underneath hot water and wrapped his fingers around hot flesh. “Good morning.” He whispered hot into Charles' ear and bit softly his neck. “Want me to fuck you?” 

 

Charles shuddered, but then shook his head. Slowly he turned around in Brandon's arms and smiled at him. “No ...” Instead he licked his lips and Brandon was lost. In a fluent motion, Charles sank to his knees and wrapped his impossible, red lips around his cock. Cursing, he put his hands against the tiles, where he held himself up. His eyes never leaved the ones, of his love. But didn't missed the hand, that Charles worked around his own cock. 

 

Not once in his life, he had thought he would found someone, who would accept him like that. Who would help him to control his desire for sex. And someone who he never wanted to lose. Because now, if he felt the instant need for sex or having a fantasy. He's not living it out with a stranger or porn. He walked to the only one, he knew he would want for the rest of his life. 

 

And watching him blowing him, was better than any porn on earth. 

 

“God, Charles!” He bit his lip in trying to hold out a little longer, but then he's coming and Charles swallowed every bit, licking him clean until he cannot bear it anymore. Then Brandon slid to his knees and wrapped his hand around Charles'. Together they moved and he watched his blue eyes flickering shut, as Charles comes in a loud moan inside their hands. 

 

Yes … 

 

\- Fin - 


End file.
